His, Hers, and Us
by karea wheeler-chan
Summary: Ichigo had made Rukia promise to give him her Virginity. Though she's a little reluctant to do it at first, that quickly changes when Ichigo gets her turned on. Passion, LIME, and IXR. Its alright. You should read it anyway. M ONE SHOT


  
By Karea Wheeler

Yeah this is dedicated to my life, my love, my Dearest, my Darling, My Chris.  


  
I have to ask, Does this excite you?  


His, Hers, and Us 

Her short black hair over shadowed her face as she sat longingly on the bed. She was kicking her feet and trying hard to figure out weather she should stay here and endure what was about to come or run away from it like a scared child. She had the notion to jump off the bed and make a mad dash for the door. She wanted to just take off back to the spirit world, maybe cool off for a while. Though she knew in her heart he would see her before she could do anything. Then the thought of escaping through the window seemed pretty logical. That way she could avoid him and be gone with in seconds. It seemed like the best thing to do. Unfortunately for her, his sister was outside planting trees and gardening flowers. Maybe she could out run him before he caught on to her spiritual energy as it left his room. Yet she knew that this was impossible too. Her feet touched the floor and as soon as they did his roaring voice stopped her from making another move. Her plans of escape nothing more then a simple fantasy.

"Get back on the bed Rukia." How did he even know that she had gotten off the bed in the first place? Rukia quickly assumed he had eyes in the back of his stupid carrot top head.

With a sigh she reluctantly moved herself to sit back on the bed. His bed. She resumed swinging her feet back and forth. She was in for it this time. Now that she had agreed to him there was no turning back. None at all. Sighing again she looked up at the man who was washing up and getting ready for what he wanted so badly. She couldn't say no to him, he looked so desperate for her. Rukia was a strong. Sometimes terribly cold hearted woman, who had morals and preferences to follow, honors to up hold. He had looked at her just so miserably with pleading eyes. Rukia couldn't bring herself to say no to him. Slowly she wondered how she got herself into this mess. Was it because he had turned her soft? Only a few times before had Rukia wanted to runaway from a situation. However bad the situation got and how scared out of her mind she was she'd at least tried to stay. She was a dominant independent leader for heaven sakes! But right now, all she wanted to do was runaway and curl up in a ball. She wasn't ready for this. She just wasn't ready.

"Do we have to do this Ichigo? I'm not sure I'm ready for it." Her voice was weak and pleading. She could hold a strong tone most of the time and she faltered just slightly. She was trying to act tough and look brave for him. Try to look like this is nothing, she told herself. Though to no such avail.

"You promised me that you would when I was ready. I'm ready, and it's not like you to break promises." He explained it all so calmly as if it was nothing more then everyday knowledge, but it wasn't everyday knowledge, it was a once in a lifetime thing, or so she hoped.

She was acting like a child, she knew. When a child goes and gets their first shot. The first shot that they actually remember. It's anxious at first and horribly scary sitting in the doctor's office. You feel like an insect that was being carefully observed. When you're sitting there no matter how small the other kids are, you feel so much smaller and inferior. When the nurse calls your name your heartbeat quickens and you prepare yourself for something tormenting. At the time you feel like running away, escaping the trauma. You can't because in the end its inevitable either way. So as you walk up to the nurse who smiles at you, all you seem to feel a sense of. Then as the doctor comes in and talks to you, you feel like crying until they say "Oh well never mind if your that scared…" But they never do. He talks to you and your mother or father for a really long time until finally he pulls out the needle.

With wide eyes and a racing heart you shake your head and try to run away only to be snatched up by your mother and held firmly down onto the operating table. The needle pierces your skin and all the color drains from your face and tears escape your eyes. Even though you try and will them not to. Slowly the pain goes away and your look up at the doctor, who only smiles to you and hands you a sticker and candy. Suddenly after the needle is gone you don't feel so bad. You took the pain and it was all over. Said and done. Then you get a bigger treat for being such a big kid. Your mother takes you out to eat ice cream. You are really glad you got that shot, because then you wouldn't have gotten to eat the ice cream your eating now. That's exactly how Rukia felt. Like she was small and inferior to this being who stood in glory before her. That there was no way out. She knew Ichigo was not going to hurt her on purpose but fear was still in her eyes. It was in her heart. She wondered, vaguely, if he would use her and then leave her on the street. Maybe go on about everything as normal after tonight like nothing happened. Calmly he came back into the room and she shifted uncomfortably.

He smiled at her; she was so cute when she was submissive. He sat down next to her and took her into his arms, hugging her tightly, trying to comfort her. It was all her could do to brace her. She looked confused. She wasn't one to touch but they were going to be touching each other a lot tonight. Secretly she liked the way he touched her. Then what else could she do? Smiling the best she could, she hugged him back. A bit awkwardly but it was still a hug.. He sighed knowing that she was scared. She had promised. He was more then ready to take her at the moment. That's what he was going to do. After tonight weather or not he and Rukia became lovers was all up to her. If she refused him after this they would go on about life as normal. She looked up at him, her eyes fearful and wide blue. Ichigo placed both his hands on the side of her face and used his body to push hers lying flat out on the bed. He straddled her and brought her lips up to meet his as he leaned down at the same time. Their lips met in a sweet gentle kiss. Rukia froze with shock for a moment before she managed to return his kiss. He kissed her like that for a while. He was trying to persuade her that this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it was going to be. To an extent it was working.

"Ichigo…" She breathed, breaking from the short-lived kiss. She was smiling slightly as him. The corners of her mouth twisted in a half smile. She was blushing and smiling all together. That had been her first kiss. Ichigo knew it had been Rukia's first kiss, so he'd be very gentle.

"Alright...lets stop wasting time." Ichigo calmly joked moving his fingers to collar of her school uniform. He leaned down to capture her lips in another sweet kiss.

His hands moved swiftly to the back of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Rukia gasped in surprise, not having anticipated it. Then she put on a hard look. Her arms flew up and she shrugged her shirt off, helping him along. Seeing as there was no escaping she figured she might as well hold on to some dignity. His kiss grew more intense one filled with passion and lust. This action startled Rukia but she waited a moment, dumbfounded. After sitting a moment she finally kissed him back in the same manor. Ichigo slide his tongue across Rukia's bottom lip, begging her for entrance. She didn't know what he wanted until he forced his way inside her mouth. She took note of this. His tongue explored every part and every cavern of her mouth until he slowed his pace just a small bit. Rukia decided she wanted to help Ichigo along. So she pulled his shirt up and over his head, breaking the kiss for a moment. As soon as his shirt was out of the way her lips were right back on his, kissing him with as much passion as she felt. It only took Rukia a few moments to realize she wanted this just as badly as Ichigo did.

Ichigo smiled his famous smile and looked Rukia over. She really was a beautiful woman underneath her cloths. With her cloths on she was beautiful too, just less of a woman. He thought she looked absolutely adorable wearing only her short school skirt and a simple bra. He found himself wanting her more by the second, but he was waiting for her to get a little better hold on the concept before he took her virginity. Rukia say him hesitate and after he had forced her to stay here and do this for him, she would have NONE of that. Her hands quickly found themselves on Ichigo's shoulders and she trailed her hands along his chest. Her fingers took in every rock hard muscle a lining Ichigo's chest. He was a god in her eyes at that very moment. Her hands found themselves all over Ichigo's chest and he breathed roughly at her touch. She smiled playfully at her handy work. Ichigo smiled also because now he had a giant go signal. So with a tenderness that could only belong to a man whom was in love, he peeled Rukia's skirt from her body. They locked lips again.

As they kissed each other passionately Ichigo undid the clash to Rukia's bra. Which that proved to be quiet a hard thing to do. Though after fumbling with the worthless item of clothing it finally humiliated Ichigo enough and came open for him. Rukia made quick work of sliding her bra off her shoulders and staring back at Ichigo allowed him to see her in full. He licked his lips. Ichigo took Rukia's hands into his own, brining her face forward to lip lock again. They were both on the high rise and Rukia was now, almost literally, dying to get into Ichigo's pants. Really though, before she did this, she wanted to tell him how much she loved him. She wanted to tell him how much she'd always loved him. Though she knew she'd get her chance. Ichigo brought Rukia's hands down to his pants as he pulled away from the kiss. Rukia grabbed the him of his pants and smiled ruefully.

"Ichigo darling…" She began in a mock sweet voice. "I am NOT going to suck it alright?" She continued to hold her sweet smile. Somehow Rukia managed to look scary as she smiled her eerie smile.

"I wasn't expecting you to." Ichigo admitted truthfully. He didn't expect anything of Rukia.

"Oh good, well I'd like to try something in any case." Rukia moved out from under Ichigo as she said this.

"Alright." Ichigo wasn't exactly sure what it was that Rukia was going to do, but either way he didn't care. She could try whatever she wanted, it was their first time. (Yes Ichigo is a virgin too!)

He sat on the bed and leaned back on his hands. His eyes followed Rukia's every move with curiosity. She crept towards him as a cat would sneak up on its pray. Slowly she lowered herself onto him, straddling his waist and leaning in for a kiss. Ichigo took the kiss gladly. They kissed for a long while until Rukia broke off from him. Ichigo continued to watch her with anticipation. Rukia slide herself down until she was hovering above Ichigo's jeans button and zipper. Rukia couldn't remember now for the life of her who had taught her to do this, but by god she was going to do it! She took the button in to her mouth and began tugging on it. She used her tongue to try and push the button open with her teeth. It took a lot of effort and concentration on both participants part (for Ichigo was having to exert extreme self control) but finally the button came lose. She pulled his pants zipper down and looked back up at him. (I CAN ACTUALLY UN-DO PEOPLE'S PANTS WITH MY TEETH!! For Yamato) She was grinning up at him and he titled his head to the side.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked excitedly. Most woman couldn't do that and he knew it.

Rukia shrugged. "Friend." She leaned up and kissed him again.

Ichigo pulled his pants down and watched Rukia as she smiled at him deviously.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, starting to kiss her neck and letting his lips talk for him.

"You know Ichigo…"

"Hn?"

"I love you too."

They both smiled then.

It was going to be one long night.

HAHAHAHAH I CUTS YOU OFF!!!


End file.
